


From Jeremiah

by Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination



Series: Sometimes Emotions Just Get the Better of Me [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loneliness, Old work, Poetry, hence the names used, inspired by a conversation on facebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination/pseuds/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone with an uncertain future feels disconnected from a dear friend and wishes to be close again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Jeremiah

_To my darling milk maiden,_  
It has been some time since we have met face-to-face,  
**Sometimes I fear I am not the companion you once knew**  
And I do believe we are due for a reunion.  
  
How I long to hear your honey-sweet chuckle...  
**I was not lying when I said you kept the darkness at bay**  
I miss the false sweet nothings we had shared at night.  
  
How we would laugh at our meaningless words...  
**I am drowning in the abyss called Madness**  
I miss saying and hearing the words "I love you."  
  
How our love is the one siblings would share...  
**My friend, I need you**  
I miss having your amiable company every day.  
  
How you would make me smile once a day...  
**Please come back**  
I miss being by your side when you needed me.  
  
But I know you are doing well without me there,  
**Before I am lost forever**  
And will continue to rise above any and all doubts against you.  
_Love,  
Your dearest Jeremiah_

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back, I'm not entirely sure if Jeremiah's love really was platonic or if he was in straight up denial at the time this poem was written...


End file.
